Freddy Krueger (S3-S2)
Freddy Krueger has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Seasons 1 and 2. |- | |} * Special Note: The following events disregards Freddy vs. Jason and the reasoning behind how Freddy had gotten his powers (the Dream Demons) in Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. Freddy Krueger is the main character and antagonist from the A Nightmare on Elm Street films (parts 1-6). Chapter History See season one here Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Act I An Enemy Gone Act II Regular Appearance Freddy stands five foot seven inches tall and weighs no more then one hundred and seventy. In his appearance before death, Freddy had dirty blonde/red hair and green eyes. In his dream world form, his entire face and body, as well as his eyes are now demon-like with a dark shade of red with no trace of his human eyes and his teeth are rotten and yellow, and spikey. Freddy is more commonly identified by his burnt disfigured face and body, his brown fedora hat, dirty red and green striped sweater, sacks and boots, and trademark metal-clawed leather glove which is made by his own design. The glove itself is made of leather and includes four straight razors attached to the finger pieces. While the actual glove itself once existed in the physical world, it also manifests itself as a part of Freddy's being in the dream world. Powers As long as his victims were dreaming, Freddy could inhabit and control their dreams, twisting them to his own ends. He is also capable of entering a victim's mind via state of intoxication, whether the victim is drunk or stoned. Any physical harm done to a person in this dream world would carry over into the real world, allowing him to easily commit multiple murders. Freddy often toyed with his victims by changing his form and surroundings, usually into the form of his boiler room. He also has the power to manipulate or possess any object or part of the dream environment not kept exclusively on the person of his victim at all times after initial creation. His powers increased based on how many knew and feared his existence as well as how many souls were in his current possession. At the height of his powers, he could cause severe damage in the real world. This included possession of humans, his own skeleton corpse, objects, animals or even literally pulling a victim from the waking world into the dream world. If one of Freddy's victims wakes up while they're holding onto him in the dream world, he can be carried into the real world where he is still superhumanly strong and durable, but could be mortally wounded. In a person's own dream, Krueger could see into their minds and use their deepest fears and personality against them, at times taking the image of previous victims to help lure friends or relatives to their doom. A few victims managed to use their own imagination to consciously manipulate their dreams against him, a technique known as lucid dreaming, but this typically had little effect on Freddy, who remained in control of their dreams. Another of Freddy's powers involved absorbing the souls of his victims into his own body after they had been killed, which served to make him more powerful. As he gained a victim, their face would appear on his chest, each soul augmenting his power, but all of the souls go into Freddy's soul prison which itself is Hell-like and a dimension of sort. In addition, he can also shapeshift, and can turn into anything, such as a puppet, attractive female, his human appearance, or using some of his power to take on the appearance of deceased family member by collecting their essence. Sometimes, he will use this power on his victims, as was the case transforming one young woman into a cockroach and smashing her inside a roach motel. Most notably Freddy's powers are unbound, allowing him great control in doing whatever he wants in the Dreamscape. For example, he can do things like altering someone's DNA to gain a superhuman power such as psychic powers to impregnating a woman, allowing his seed of evil to continue in the real world. Weaknesses Despite possessing near omnipotent powers in the dream world, Freddy has three known weaknesses. Although Freddy is immune against any religious paraphernalia, if someone was Roman Catholic, like his mother was, he would be incredibly hurt and weaken. If he was brought into the real world, Freddy loses his invulnerability and can be wounded, as well as having his reality warping powers stripped from him. To bring him into the real world, a person must physically grab Freddy in their dreams and then be woken up - a difficult task, as the effects of Freddy being inside a person's dreams causes a much deeper sleep than normal. Even moreso, is the fact that Freddy is extremely dangerous and that those who seeks to exploit this weakness must not only grab hold of him, but also avoid being killed while holding him as they wake up. Another weakness is bravery, since fear of him is what gives him strength and power then bravery takes the power away from, weakening him. Also by confronting Freddy and indicating that you are no longer afraid of him, Freddy can be forced out of a person's dreams temporarily. Category:Freddy Krueger (S3) Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Serial Killers